


Sparks (podfic)

by qwanderer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: It was the middle of the night, and Crowley liked to think that he wouldn't have let it happen under better circumstances, but really, he knew that was a lie.





	Sparks (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> As both narrator and god (aka author), I have elected to edit this story somewhat before recording it as a podfic.

[on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/qwanderer/sparks)


End file.
